You're awful, I love you
by Mari Miira
Summary: Vriska and Karkat have some hot sex. The story is much better than the summary.


"Love me cancerously"

Her eyes met his in the lab room. She kept her smoldering glare with him. The stare was intense and yet at the same time it showed him her need. He couldn't help but smirk, self satisfaction washed over him.

"Like a salt sore soaked in the sea"

She turned to her computer. A new window popped up with an invite to his house later that night. She stared at it for quite some time before breaking off to help John in the MMO they were playing.

"High maintenance means you're a gluttonous queen, narcissistic and mean."

She stood in her own room and stared in her bathroom mirror. Reluctantly, she took off her heavy blue makeup. She looked at the girl she was supposed to be. She loathed her own natural complexion. Her face was so different from when she had makeup on, almost like she was a completely different person.

"Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit and ask me for a piece of gum."

She frowned slightly at her hair; she knew that no matter how she styled it, it was just going to end up getting messed up from him pulling on it. She decided on just a simple ponytail, nothing special.

"Bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum"

She wore a destroy-able* dress and a nice perfume though she preferred his scent over her insect killer. The perfume was bought for her by her last man, and it was a gift for her 18th birthday. That started her cycle of greed.

"You're awful, I love you."

She wasn't quite sure about her feelings for him, then again she could never know the difference between love and pure hate.** She stepped into a pair of shoes and walked over to her bathroom counter. She was sure she was spending the night so she had to be safe. She snatched her birth control pills off the counter and grabbed her toothbrush.

"She moves through moonbeams slowly, she knows just how to hold me and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin"

She walked into the cold night air with nothing but the light from the streetlamps caressing her soft features. Her blonde hair shined in the moonlit night. It was the night for a perfect crime.

"I know she drains me slowly, she wears me down to bones in bed, must be the sign on my head that says 'Love me dead' 'love me dead'"

The San Diego winter night bit at the exposed skin on her legs. Her cheeks had long turned red from the cold, she could see her breath. Her knees ached and protested from walking in the cold night air. Just because it didn't snow in San Diego, didn't mean it wouldn't be cold.

"You're a faith healer on T.V; you're an office park without any trees; Corporate and cold, Gushing for gold, leave me alone."

He had left the door open to his apartment, he must have known she was arriving. She closed the door after herself and walked in to find him. She looked about the room but could not find him anywhere, suddenly she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and bite her earlobe. She whined from the sudden contact. Her cheeks weren't getting red from the cold anymore.

"You suck so passionately, you're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature finger banging my heart. You call me a drunk, does the fun ever start?"

He started to nibble on her neck a little before biting down hard, which got him his desired reaction from the blond in front of him, she moaned loudly and tilted her neck, almost begging for more. He left a mark on her neck and didn't grant her anymore satisfaction from the bite.

"You're hideous and sexy. She moves through moonbeams slowly, she knows just how to hold me, and when her edges soften her body is my coffin."

He sucks on her collarbone while he tries to figure out how to get the dress she's wearing off of her. She bites her knuckles and holds in her sounds of pleasure. He starts tearing at the fabric because he can't figure out how to get the accursed fabric off of her body. He savagely tears the dress to get to some more exposed skin.

"I know she drains me slowly, she wears me down to bones in bed, must be the sign on my head that says, Love me dead. Love me dead"

He carried her to his sofa and laid her upon it. He spent what may have been a minute but to him it seemed it was an eternity trying to figure out where the god damned clasps were to free her breasts. Blushing, she pointed to the only clasp to her bra. He snarled at the clasp in front of him, as if it were mocking him and sighed at his lack of control when overcome by lust. He flicked the little bastard open with his thumb and tossed the unwanted bra aimlessly across the room..

His hands grasp her breasts in his hands. He kisses down from her collarbone down to in between her breasts. His right hand worked at one of her nipples while he swirled his tongue around her other. She gasped and ran her fingers through his hair.

She whined as he left the spot to plant hot kisses on her stomach which trailed down to her pantyline. He growled at her perfect flesh and grabbed the whip he had lying on the couch. He struck her across the chest and stomach. She moaned at the stinging pain it left behind.

She sat upright and pushed him onto his back. It was her turn to dominate. She locked him in a kiss and forced her dominance on him. Their tongues clashed as his struggle continued. She bit his lip until she drew blood which got her a moan as a response from Karkat. Vriska started to grind her hips against his erection. She grabbed hold of his shirt and helped him out of it. She hit him across the newly exposed areas and relished in the beautiful moans he was giving off.

"Love me cancerously"

She unbuttons his pants, pulls them off and tosses them behind her. She slips her hand in his boxers and grasps his firm erection.

"How's your new boy, does he know what that means? You've got the mark of a beast. You're born of a jackal, you're beautiful."

She wastes no time in slipping the rest of his clothes off, his pants and boxers. He pushed her onto her back and tossed her panties aside. He rubbed her clit a little and watched as she mewled in pleasure. He liked that he could do this to her.

He hovered over her and held his hand to her cheek, sort of reassuring her that he was going to be gentle, for now. He pushed into her slowly, moaning softly as he felt the warm wet flesh envelop him whole. He grunted and started to thrust into her, slow at first and then a bit more rapid and rough. She dug into his back with her nails, creating scratches on his back that bled a little. She was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. She wasn't going to just let him top her, that wasn't in her rule book. He had some sort of power, however, that kept her dominance at bay and made her submissive.

"She moves through moonbeams slowly, she knows just how to hold me, and when her edges soften her body is my coffin."

She started to moan more often and at higher octaves, her beautiful, perverted singing filled the room and drowned out the awful squeaking noise that the sofa was making. Karkat started to add in his own voice in their duet of passion. Their hands intertwined as if they were tied by thread.

"I know she drains me slowly, she wears me down to bones in bed, must be the sign on my head that says Love me dead, love me dead"

Vriska's voice reverberated throughout the room. Karkat's head was now right next to Vriska's ear as he started to mumble nothingness into her ear.

He grunted as he felt her walls tighten around him. Her panting became more and more rapid, she turned her head to the side. He buried himself deep inside her and moaned softly. They both felt the waves of pleasure wash over them.

"Love me dead"

A.N. some terms that might confuse some, some references I made etc.

*destroy-able: because I'm not sure this word exists

**I ship VrisKat with mixed black and red feelings. They have some traits that they like about each other, and they have traits that they absolutely hate or that irritates the crap outta them.


End file.
